


Thinking of the Future

by arysthaeniru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, I never know what to put here, M/M, Samurai, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysthaeniru/pseuds/arysthaeniru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of the Rikkai Samurai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I didn't want to make my drabble pieces E-rated because of one piece of work, so this is separate.

Sanada lunged forward, letting his hakama swirl as he stabbed forward. Yukimura side-stepped his shot, as if it were nothing and smirked at him. “Is that the best you can manage, Sanada?” he asked, lightly, with his voice a perfect mix between taunting and curious. 

“You wish.” retorted Sanada, as he quickly stepped forward and swung. 

To anyone watching, it looked something like an unfair match. Sanada with his double katana and warrior’s hakama and fierce size and muscles, fighting the smaller Yukimura who was wearing the ceremonial kimono and armed with two little knives that really looked more like toothpicks. 

It was unfair, perhaps, but not in the way that they believed 

He swung again, this time at Yukimura’s feet, before lunging forward with the other, but Yukimura’s movements were faster and he avoided both with an easy grace. “If you keep fighting like this, I should have doubts about having you as my head samurai, Sanada. Where is your fire?” taunted Yukimura again, as he tossed back his hair. 

Sanada made no reaction as he lunged again, with the swiftness of fire and the unpredictability of shadow. This time, he almost hit Yukimura, before Yukimura smirked, and almost vanished as he danced around, with only a frisk of his robes. How he was able to move with such ease in a garment that was created for the sole purpose of restricting movement, Sanada didn’t know. 

Sanada lunged a little again, in a wild circular movement, and managed to snip off a small end of Yukimura’s flying hair, sending the blue-black strands fluttering the floor. Yukimura’s gaze followed the strands, with a cool but confused look.

“Ah, looks like it’s time to stop playing.” 

Yukimura twirled his knife and threw one carelessly. Sanada almost had to break his spine to avoid it, without losing his balance, and Yukimura centred his second knife to Sanada’s neck. If Sanada moved in any way, Yukimura would be able to cut through his jugular. 

“I am caught.” said Sanada, stiffly. 

Yukimura removed the knife and smiled. “It was a good fight.”

Sanada brushed off a little of the dust and straightened. The entire group of samurai had gathered to watch, even if they were in training or not. “Well then? Get back to work!” he boomed and everyone scattered to start their own practise matches once again or back to their training work. 

Yukimura brushed back his hair again. “Make sure to keep your skills brushed up.” he said, carelessly, as he readjusted his robes. 

Sanada paused, in the act of wiping his sweat away with the pre-offered towel from the young Urayama Shiita. He had to phrase this carefully. “Is there a purpose to do so, in particular, Yukimura-dono?”

Yukimura just smiled. “Our yearly visit to the Capital draws close. And our dear shogun, Tokugawa Kazuya grows old. There is much unrest in other fiefs. It would be prudent to remain cautious.”

There was more to that statement than Yukimura was currently revealing, but this wasn’t the place to interrogate him. “I see.” said Sanada, finally, as he slowly started cleaning his swords. 

“Go see Yanagi once you’re done here. He’ll tell you more.” said Yukimura, obviously seeing the unrest on Sanada’s face. “I will be dealing with petitions and letters until late tonight, so you will have to forgo some sleep today, since I have other business to discuss with you, as well.” 

Sanada nodded. “I will be sure to.” he said, bowing deeply to his old friend and current lord. 

Yukimura just raised a hand in acknowledgement, as he swept away from the dojo, not even looking tired. 

Sanada smiled softly as he watched him go. Yukimura always managed to spare a little time for Sanada, be it a cup of tea or a spar, even as his days grew busier and busier. Sometimes, it was like they’d never grown up from the two children who’d chased each other around his old family’s estate, playing sword-fighting with wooden sticks and declaring how Nippon would be the most prosperous place under their rule. 

He missed those more peaceful times. Now his days were filled with stress and duty and burdens, and while he would never complain outwardly, his heart ached for the more peaceful times he had once enjoyed. 

(X)

It was much later in the afternoon that Sanada had time to go and see Yanagi Renji, one of his closest friends and Yukimura’s closest advisor. The former shinobi’s room, was as always, filled with books and small scrolls. A tea set was already set out on the floor and the small teapot started boiling and steaming as soon as Sanada entered the room. No matter how often this happened, it never failed to bemuse Sanada.

Yanagi looked up from his tome and smiled at Sanada, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I was expecting you, Genichirou.” he said, as he stood and bowed. 

Sanaad reciprocated, bending his swords away from his waist as he did so, before kneeling into seiza on the opposite side of the tea-set. “You always time it down to the second. I wonder sometimes whether your spy network rivals the shogun’s.”

“But that’s my job.” said Yanagi, with a slightly smug smirk, as he slowly swept his cloth around the tea-pot and poured Sanada and himself cups. The sweet aroma filled the room and filled Sanada with the inner peace that Yanagi always inspired in Sanada. 

“Of course.” said Sanada, primly. “So?” He didn’t need to verbalize his question. 

“Tokugawa has summoned Yukimura. Not directly, but he plans to put into place a legislature that ensures that daimyo must spend every other year in the Capital.” said Yanagi, succinctly, as he brought the cup to Sanada’s hands. 

Sanada took a deep sip and frowned. “This is troubling. It means that individual control over the fiefdoms is severely limited for daimyos.” he said, carefully.

“Understandably, Seiichi is troubled. We travel there to dissuade him from that action., however, I believe Atobe, who is far closer to the Capital, will attempt to sway his course of action.” explained Yanagi, as he too tipped back his cup and sipped from it, elegantly and lightly, as his every action was. 

Sanada scowled. “Of course Atobe would.” Even if they were tentatively allied, Atobe and Yukimura often disagreed on courses of action. Sometimes, Sanada found himself idly wondering whether Atobe was actually aligned with the Tezuka and the Seigaku fiefdom. They were Rikkai’s most fierce opponent, and even if they did not produce so many koku as Rikkai; they were powerful, since Tezuka’s father, the wise Yuudai, had sided with Tokugawa’s battle for power, unlike Yukimura’s father and Sanada’s own family. 

“Of course, Tezuka will also back up Atobe’s form of action.” said Yanagi. “Even if it is more trouble for him, he knows that it is a useful form of control should he become the next shogun. It grows increasingly more likely, his position at government is very influential, and Seiichi has next to no influence at all, except for Taichi.” 

“He could gain influence if he would just marry off his sister to Tokugawa’s cousin.” said Sanada, with a frown. If only he had any sister or cousins who were female, he would have done so in a heartbeat. 

“He will not.” said Yanagi, with a wry smile. They both exchanged looks over Yukimura’s stubbornness. “He loves her too much to marry her off to a known womanizer who is twice her age.” 

Sanada growled a little. “And the Tokugawa line is a lot like my family, in that there are few women that Seiichi could marry himself to....” 

“There is no way to solve this peacefully.” said Yanagi, firmly and softly. “If Seiichi remains stubborn, the only way is war.” 

Sanada sighed and placed the cup down. His shoulders felt a lot heavier now. He hadn’t needed to know that. Sometimes Yanagi forgot that Sanada hated politics more than he could explain. Politics had ruined his father and brother, because they had supported the wrong man and placed their trust in the wrong person. They had played the game and lost their honour and standing, and for that Sanada would hold no love for the fickle game of politics. “Civil war. It will come after Tokugawa’s death.” he said, flatly. 

Yanagi raised his shoulders carefully, in a shrug. “Unless Tokugawa mysteriously produces an heir...” 

“Which is doubtful.” said Sanada, firmly. “Everyone knows that he will not. His love for his wife is perhaps nonexistent and his apathy to other women is mocked at every teahouse.” 

“The whole country will split into two, because Yukimura and Tezuka stand for two different ideals.” said Yanagi, musingly, his voice becoming distant as he looked deep into the future. Sanada knew that Yanagi’s calculations allowed him to see futures as vivid and mystical as the seers of legend. He remained silent, as he knew that Yanagi didn’t like to be disturbed from his musings. 

“According to what I learned from Sadaharu, Tezuka wishes to modernize Japan. Open the gates to the west again and become a world power. Seiichi wishes to keep our boundaries closed. Strengthen Japan in the East and remain closed off to the western evils.” said Yanagi, as he poured himself another cup of tea. “Our forces are stronger than Seigaku’s. But if Tezuka reaches out to America, since opening Japan is in their interests...we are lost. And truly, there is no future I see that Tezuka does not do just that.” 

“So we will fight an unwinnable war.” said Sanada, simply. 

“And go down in history forever, as honourable villains.” Yanagi agreed, his face sad and soft.

There was a long silence, that was filled, only by the whistling of the wind outside and the soft sounds of their breathing. “There is no future where we live and Seiichi takes power?” 

“Not unless he marries off his sister to bind his connection with Tokugawa. There is no way to alliance our interests and Tezuka’s interests, even if we tie our families so tight, that you cannot tell the difference between them. Neither of them will make compromises and neither will let the other be leader without a fight. And the only way that we can defeat Seigaku is if our shinobi murder them all in the middle of the night. And then, we will have no honour, and we will not remain in power for long.” said Yanagi, bitterly. 

“Tell me some good news, Renji.” muttered Sanada, as he buried his face in the edges of his sleeves. Yanagi was one of the only people he let see him like this. 

“Kirihara’s almost literate.” said Yanagi, with an amused smile. “And he’ll be ready to start learning some of what your position as Seiichi’s main samurai entails. In eleven days.” 

Sanada nodded slowly. Kirihara was a fast learner. He’d heard that it took other proteges a lot longer to achieve what the younger boy had. “I understand, I’ll prepare for it.”

“I want an exchange, however.” said Yanagi, blithely and Sanada started, placing his tea-cup down. 

“Exchange?” he asked.

“For Kirihara. I want Urayama Shiita to study under my tutelage; the boy is clearly not suited to be a samurai. I’ll take him as a scholar or as a shinobi student. He will not suit the life of a samurai, and you know it.” explained Yanagi. 

Sanada nodded. “That is acceptable, go ahead.” Urayama was incompetent and he had been despairing about how to get the boy to improve and to _actually attack his opponent_ without fear of getting hit in return.

“Then Urayama in exchange for Kirihara. I confess, it will be nice to have him out of my hair.” said Yanagi, with a fond and dry look at the same time. 

“Still infatuated with your older sister?” Sanada asked, with a slightly wry look, pushing the thoughts of doom and disaster from his head. The last time that Yanagi had explained exactly why his older sister was hiding out in Kyoto, instead of Rikkai, Sanada had laughed so hard that his ribs had hurt more than the time he’d cracked them in half. 

“I think his affections have changed to Yagyuu’s younger sister.” said Yanagi, with a chuckle, this time.

Sanada let out a soft laugh, as he refilled his teapot. “How long before Yagyuu tries to duel him in public and humiliate him?” He needed to know how many people he’d need to injure in order to keep their medic occupied.

“Three days before he gets irritated by the sheer amount of flowers that his younger sister is receiving. Or until Seiichi realizes who’s taking his flowers and quickly disabuses Akaya of the notion.” said Yanagi, not able to hide the slight smirk. 

Sanada just shook his head. “If he’s stealing them from Seiichi’s garden, he deserves whatever he gets because of his sheer stupidity.” he said, with an amused grin. “I’m not intervening unless he gets seriously injured. Don’t warn him, will you? He only learns from making mistakes.” 

Yanagi just smiled pleasantly. “Of course I won’t.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, as Sanada’s eyes drifted around Yanagi’s room. “Is that a new scroll?” he asked, noticing the unfamiliar script on the desk. 

“My wife found it while exploring Kyoto. She thought it was to my tastes. A new scroll maker, they call him Mizuki. It’s an interesting style of calligraphy, isn’t it?” said Yanagi, as he stood to retrieve it. Sanada took the scroll and almost pulled a face. He could smell the perfume spritzed into the paper. And the calligraphy was far too elaborate. 

“It’s lost the simple beauty of sumi-e. It doesn’t count as calligraphy anymore.” he said, simply. “It is art, but no longer calligraphy.”

Yanagi nodded, bringing up his simple sleeve to his pale face. Sometimes. Sanada thought that Yanagi didn’t dress much like his station, then remembered that Yanagi was accustomed to a lifetime of being a shinobi and looking as inconspicuous as possible. Sanada would never be able to leave his training as a samurai entirely. Yanagi was doing an admirable job with managing to change his training, if only by a little. “So I thought as well.”

Sanada frowned. “She doesn’t know you that well, does she?”

Yanagi smiled, a little tiredly. “No. We saw each other for all of three meetings before we were betrothed. It is not enough to form a deep understanding. And Rikkai’s weather does not agree with her health, and my place is here. So she will never know me.” 

Sanada glanced down at the cup of tea. “Duty will out.” he said, with a slight sigh. 

“We are both happy. It is better this way.” said Yanagi, simply. “It is a marriage of convenience. I neither love her and she does not love me. It makes our individual dalliances on the side feel less guilty, if we are distant strangers.”

“I’d hardly call your relationship with Inui a dalliance.” said Sanada curiously, as he finished his last cup of tea and placed it back on the tray.

“If we are to engage in civil war, it is the only thing he can be.” admitted Yanagi, quietly. His voice was small and insecure. “My loyalty will always lie with Seiichi and you.”

“Ah.” said Sanada, unsure of how to respond. It was not the first time that Yanagi had made him feel like a little bit too big and awkward and it would not be the last, not if Sanada had anything to say about it.

He got up and placed his arms around Yanagi in a comforting embrace. “It will not come to that, old friend.” he said. “Not if I can change anything.” 

Yanagi relaxed into the embrace and they stayed there for a little while, the silence between them comfortable. “I am grateful to have you in my life, Genichirou.”

Sanada paused on his way to exit the door. “We are not dead yet, Renji. Do not treat all of your moments like they are your last.” he instructed, before striding away from Yanagi’s room, purposefully. 

(X)

It wasn’t until much later that night that Sanada found himself in striding to Yukimura’s room. His eyes were starting to droop, after a long day of training and patrolling the lands and reviewing the koku production. It was tiring, but those were the duties of an uncorrupt samurai.

He slid the door to Yukimura’s room open and frowned upon seeing Yukimura glancing out at his garden, with one of the most open expressions of wistfulness that Sanada had seen in a while. Sanada wondered what it was that made his mind so distant and wondered if it were possible to eliminate it. Yukimura looked beautiful in his sadness, but he shone like the sun when he was happy. 

It wasn’t until Sanada slid the door shut, with a firm thud, that Yukimura looked away from the window and registered Sanada. His blue eyes focused upon Sanada, and his face hardened and sharpened a little. “Genichirou.” he said, as he got up from where he had been seated, his kimono sweeping across the floor.

He made his way to the small shelf of items, and pulled out an old sake, with two cups and placed it down inbetween them. Sanada took a seat on the floor in seiza and Yukimura joined him, in a slightly less formal manner. “You heard about Tokugawa’s law from Renji?”

Sanada nodded, as he accepted the cup of sake that Yukimura poured him. “How do you plan to oppose it?”

“As loudly and vigourously as I can. Even if I have no _real_ political influence, we make the most koku in all of Nippon and our people love us. The fighting capacity of our armies is the best. Tokugawa attempts to restrict them, but loophole is Renji’s favourite word.” said Yukimura fiercely. His eyes shone as he spoke, with a determined fervour and cold passion, that cut through like steel. When he was in his element. Sanada loved to watch him shine. “Besides, Fuji owes me a favour. And it’s about time that we utilized your older brother marrying Fuji’s sister.” 

Sanada nodded. “I’ll contact nii-sama and ask him to make use of himself. You should also send your message to Fuji with the same letter.” he said, sternly. 

Yukimura nodded, with a grateful smile. His face straightened a little and he looked a little uneasy. “Speaking of strategic marriages, Juzabori-san has been pushing me towards a marriage for a long time and I am starting to think it may be necessary.” he said, his voice clearly reluctant. “It would not do to cultivate a reputation like Tokugawa’s in terms of family and bloodline.” 

Sanada paused and drowned his entire cup in one sip. He and Yukimura had been avoiding marriage for as long as possible, but if Yukimura was finally giving in...things were getting serious in the kingdom’s affairs. “You contacted the matchmaker?”

“No.” said Yukimura, with a soft, derisive laugh. Sanada understood; the matchmakers were unnecessary, because Yukimura was thinking with his brain and not his heart. Why pay money for something that Yukimura could do himself? “There are three choices, as far as I see it, where I will not despise my wife and still create good connections.” He placed down his cup and glanced up at Sanada. “The first is Tachibana Kippei’s younger sister. She is a year younger than me and extremely intelligent, perhaps more intelligent than her brother. Her expertise as far as battle strategies would be valuable, and the support of the Tachibana Braves is truly valuable; even Tezuka respects them.”

Sanada nodded. “But, of course, Tachibana respects Tezuka in turn. They would side more naturally with Tezuka. We already have one reluctant ally in Atobe, let us not create another.” 

Yukimura nodded, with a small smile on his face. “That was my thinking as well.” he said, simply. “The second is Tezuka’s daughter, Sakuno. She’s ten years younger than me, but she’s a way into Seigaku’s decision-making. Tezuka and I would be family.” 

“Which would only serve to make the civil war a more bitter affair.” interjected Sanada, remembering Yanagi’s words from that afternoon. There was nothing that would be able to truly mix Yukimura and Tezuka’s interests, unless one of them drastically changed their minds. “Neither of you will submit to the other, family or not. It will delay the war, but not halt it. And by then, hostilities will be more fierce and suspicions between the family would be unbearable.” 

Yukimura nodded, his eyes a little more tired as he glanced down at his cup. “So Renji said.” he said, with a small sigh. “I would that we could find a peaceful solution. War is despicable, even at it’s best. If I could solve our issues by marrying her....” 

“Peace will not come from marrying Tezuka’s daughter.” said Sanada softly, extending a hand to rest it on Yukimura’s shoulder and squeeze gently. “So do not condemn yourself.”

Yukimura seemed to regain a little of his strength from the hand on his shoulder and he straightened once more, his eyes stronger. “The third and possibly better option is Shiraishi’s sister. Yukari-chan is five younger than me, but she is just as clever as Tachibana’s sister and a lot less biased towards Tezuka. She’d be a good choice and a great help around court.”

“Shitenhouji..” said Sanada, with a small frown as he thought. Honestly, as much as he disliked some of the samurai, they were an honourable group “I’d send your proposal to Shitenhouji. Shiraishi Yukari seems like the best decision.” 

Yukimura nodded as he got up and padded towards his desk. “Renji and I came to that decision too, but I wanted your input too.” 

He picked up a letter and returned to the floor with a small bottle of ink. He handed the letter to Sanada and Sanada quickly scanned the letter. It was polite, well-worded and generally inoffensive. But... “Seiichi, it’s addressed to Shiraishi. Osamu is the head of Shitenhouji.” corrected Sanada, as he frowned down at the scroll.

“It’s his sister. I think Shiraishi would prefer it to reach him first. Besides, we are closer friends and acquaintances. Osamu doesn’t approve of Rikkai.” Yukimura bared his teeth in a grin. “For some reason, he’s worried about getting on Tokugawa’s bad side.” 

Sanada raised an eyebrow. “Can you blame him? Getting inbetween you, Tezuka and Tokugawa is akin to voluntary death. He’s making a sensible decision for his land.” he said, dryly, as he handed the letter back to Yukimura. 

Yukimura laughed as he signed the paper and stamped his seal onto the paper, with the Yukimura seal. “Yet there are those who are brave enough to do it.” 

“Bravery and intelligence do not necessarily travel hand-in-hand.” said Sanada, as he took another cup of sake. He could feel the pleasant mellowness of the sake settle into his bones, and he decided that he had probably had enough. If he drunk any more, his fighting skills would be hindered. 

“That is true.” allowed Yukimura, as he got up and placed the letter back on his table. At Sanada’s quizzical look, he clarified. “I’ll send it first thing tomorrow. I’ll let Jackal sleep for tonight.” 

Sanada nodded. “He’ll need it.”

“You’ve been overworking them again?” asked Yukimura softly, as he loosened his obi a little and leant back against his dresser. The kimono pooled down against his shoulders, and bared Yukimura’s collarbones and a hint of his chest. Sanada had to force himself to only look at Yukimura’s eyes. 

“They need to learn to operate at their best while still exhausted. If we go to war, it is required. Our discipline must be better than Tezuka’s. It is the only thing that will give us a fighting chance against the weapons of the west.” said Sanada sternly

“You’ve seen their effects, then?” asked Yukimura, grimly, as he loosened his hair. “They ruined China with opium. It is only a matter of time before they try the same with our country. We must stay firm to our beliefs and truths.” His blue eyes flickered to the map on the wall and grimaced. 

Sanada curled up his lip and nodded grimly. He and Yanagi had examined the documents about the effects of opium on the Chinese populace with increasing disgust. It had been a dirty ploy to gain their foothold there, to exploit them in an unhonourable way. “I worry, Seiichi. If Tezuka seeks support from the West, Seigaku cease to be honourable opponents.” 

His friend ran a hand through his long blue hair, with a tired sigh. “I’ve been thinking of it too. It is not like Tezuka and his main supporters in the Kawamuras and Kaidohs to abandon their honour.” he said, nervously. “I fear that Tezuka underestimates the West and their ability to steal power. He obviously feels that he can control them like a puppet.”

“When in reality, he will be controlled as a puppet shogun.” confirmed Sanada, pushing the sake further away. It was becoming too much of a temptation, with such grim topics. 

Yukimura noticed his actions with a look of slight amusement. “The sake doesn’t please you?”

“I’d rather not get as drunk as Niou does.” said Sanada, curtly. “Walking in a straight line sounds quite favourable for tomorrow’s activities.” 

There was a burst of surprised laughter from Yukimura and Sanada couldn’t stop the slight smile touch his lips at the sound. 

The daimyo tossed his head back, baring his neck and letting his hair swing against the curves of his robe, in a sensual manner. Nothing that Yukimura ever did was ever ‘accidental’, so Sanada finally let himself stare, meeting Yukimura’s gaze, completely unashamed. 

“You’ll spend the night here?” asked Yukimura, as he abruptly stood up, breaking their gaze. 

Sanada blinked in surprise at the request, but nodded. “Please don’t tire me out too much, Seiichi. Walking straight tomorrow is still something that I wish for.” he said, as also stood up and stepped forward, until he and Yukimura were merely breaths apart. 

His eyes met Yukimura’s again, and this time, Yukimura didn’t break their contact as he pressed up to wind his arms around Sanada’s neck and pull him down into a slow and sensual kiss. Yukimura tightened his grip around Sanada's neck and deepened their kiss, until they were clinging to each other for dear life. Sanada pulled him up, until Yukimura was on face-level with him. Yukimura's taut legs wrapped around his waist and they lost themselves in the liplock, Sanada's fingers travelling lazily across Yukimura's back in circles.

Yukimura pulled away momentarily to loosen his obi and Sanada pressed kisses to every inch of skin that was exposed. Yukimura's grip around his waist tightened and Sanada panted a little as the slender fingers started to unlace the complicated bindings of Sanada's armour.

Reluctantly, Sanada placed down Yukimura, so he could also fumble with the fastenings on each others clothing. Yukimura was slow and sensual, as he peeled off layer by layer, his fingers pausing to caress the skin underneath the thick layers of cloth. Sanada shivered more with every fleeting touch and he felt his body electrify. "Seiichi..." he muttered, as his larger fingers made no pretence at being alluring. He just pulled the thin, constricting fabric off, stopping only to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to Yukimura's pale skin.

"Don't stop." said Yukimura, as he tossed his head back, arching his neck, as Sanada pressed kisses to the corner of the lither man's shoulder.

"How could I?" asked Sanada, his voice hoarser and more rough than his usual tones. He suppressed a groan as Yukimura's fingers finally pulled off the last layer of his clothes and splayed against his bare skin, now glistening with a sheen of sweat. Yukimura smirked mischievously and tweaked one of Sanada's nipples, which caused him to yelp a little and bite down on the hollow against Yukimura's shoulder. 

"You're known for being cruel to your charges." said Yukimura, who swallowed as he pulled Sanada into a more violent kiss, with teeth and biting. 

"Never to you." said Sanada, pulling away, wiping off the small amount of blood that stained his lower lip and finally pulled down Yukimura's kimono, to leave only expanses of milky skin, marked only by old, roping scars around his side.

Yukimura shivered as he stepped out of the billowing cloth, but he had no shame about his body as he pulled Sanada back towards his actual bed, hidden by a beautifully painted screen. If Sanada recalled correctly, with all of him thinking with his cock, it was a present from Akazawa, but Sanada's real focus was on worshipping Yukimura's skin.

Yukimura pushed him back onto the luxurious futon set-up and straddled his thighs, purring as he stroked Sanada's cock. Sanada arched and gripped Yukimura's hips with increased force, his callused fingers brushing against Yukimura’s scars without care. "Impatient today." he commented, with a slight hiss. He remembered the calligraphy from two weeks back, with the graceful kanji for patience. He wondered whether Yukimura remembered it now.

"Well, I would like to sleep tonight." said Yukimura, with a smirk. "But if you insist..." He stroked Sanada long and slow, before letting go, to rummage in the mess of pillows for the bottle of scented oil.

Sanada made a strangled noise of both annoyance and petulance and wrapped his own hand around his erection as Yukimura returned. He was on the edge, already. Yukimura's eyes darkened a little and he slithered his way onto Sanada's lower thighs. "Spread." he commanded, his voice huskier. "After all, this is the last time I can do this without guilt." he said, as his slick fingers slid along Sanada's inner thigh and upwards. "Make it good for me."

Sanada vaguely noted the use of the word _guilty_ , before Yukimura's first finger slid in, teasingly. Sanada breathed deeply and resisted the urge to close and push out the intrusion. Instead, he stroked himself, imagining that it was Yukimura's hands and teeth and tongue and pulled out the movement agonizingly.

Yukimura bit down above his hip and slid in the second finger, delving in and out thoroughly, stretching out Sanada. Sanada felt his shoulders lose their tension as the sensation became pleasant and he reached forward, letting go of himself, to stroke Yukimura's neglected cock. Yukimura whined a little under his breath and the third finger that he slipped in was a little more uncontrolled and his movements were a little more sloppy.

Finally, Sanada felt Yukimura's long fingers brush a small bundle of nerves that sent a burst of absolute pleasure and he arched away from Yukimura's fingers. "Now." he grunted, shortly, using all of his famed self-control to not come.

Yukimura almost growled as he slicked up his own cock and snapped his hips into Sanada, with an almost brutal force. Sanada cried out and bit down on his lip to prevent any further sounds as he bucked up to let Yukimura enter him deeply. Yukimura's long fingers dug into Sanada's broad shoulders tightly, to the point of pain, as they rocked against each other, panting a little from the brutal pace that Yukimura had set.

Sanada pressed kisses to Yukimura's chin and neck and upper chest sloppily, while trying to remember how to breathe. Yukimura's long hair draped all over Sanada, as he breathed into Sanada's hair and keened. All Sanada could smell was the alluring scent of sandalwood perfume and the unique smell of Yukimura's sweat.

They shifted positions a little and Yukimura managed to brush against a spot, that had Sanada almost biting through his lip. He came first, with a loud cry that he attempted to muffle against Yukimura's clavicle. Yukimura followed him into the abyss and slowly slid down on top of Sanada, as a heavy, but welcome weight. They were slightly sticky and Sanada felt like he was overheating, but he was reluctant to let go of Yukimura. 

"Are you going to sleep on top of me, Seiichi?" asked Sanada, with a fond look as he ran one of his hands through Yukimura's now matted hair.

"I could." said Yukimura, with only a little amusement. Instead, he pushed himself up, away from Sanada and met Sanada's gaze, his blue eyes fierce and unrelenting. "When Yukari-chan arrives, I don't want her to find out about this. Neither do I wish to give it up."

Sanada merely nodded. "I understand, Yukimura-dono." he said, as he quickly cleaned himself and the futon up a little, as Yukimura changed into a yukata for sleepwear. This order was not from his old friend, but from the warlord. As Sanada finished his task, Yukimura slid up close to him and Sanada held him as they fell back onto the futon, a little cleaner and a lot more tired. Sanada pulled Yukimura closer to his chest.

The long blue-black hair tickled Sanada, but it was nothing that he wasn't used to. "Good night, Genichirou." said Yukimura, his voice soft and gentle, something that Sanada craved to hear from his childhood friend with such frequency. The civil war that brewed on the horizon made him uneasy. Every occasion he would gain to be this close to Yukimura, he would take it. 

"Good night, Seiichi." he said, squeezing his friend's shoulders and shut his eyes to sleep restlessly through the night.


End file.
